


Maybe it's the way he twerked...

by Irelandamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Staring, anyways let us smut it up, basically making the same face he did when harry took his pants off on jimmy kimmel, btw the year is 2013, consider the twerking kink involved and who was the twerker, harry was twerking for the camera, lots of love to yall, maybe i can write some bottom louis stuff soon, needing, no one is truly submissive or dominant but Louis tops, note excessive use of the word bored and other forms of it in the first paragraph, poor louis backstage tenting his pants, sorry this is two and a half years late, sorry to bottom louies fr no hate, that cutie knew what he was doing, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandamn/pseuds/Irelandamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis watches Harry twerking at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards from backstage. We're basically looking at a twerking kink that Harry fulfills for Louis.</p>
<p>Dedicated to Dekayla (@curiyrasps on Twitter) because someone brought this up on her ask.fm and I couldn't resist. Here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's the way he twerked...

Boredom was unfortunately ever-present in Louis' night on August 11, 2013. He and the rest of the guys opened the Teen Choice Awards with their single "Best Song Ever" which was not exactly his favorite. He was bored on stage, he was bored off stage, he was mildly less bored when they won all four awards they were nominated for. Not that he was surprised considering the fans' dedication and hard work to make them look good. Nonetheless, Louis was having a _boring_ day.

The only thing that was keeping the fire lit inside Louis was the way Harry looked that night. With his half-opened blue button up and tight jeans that squeezed all the right parts of his body in a perfect way, Harry had Louis wanting to throw himself on the floor in excitement. Louis was always one to acknowledge that Harry was his boy but he was especially proud to announce it on days where he could hardly look away from the other fellow.

Despite Louis' struggle to keep his eyes off of Harry, he had learned to publicly suppress any obvious signs of needing Harry sexually. But he had never trained himself for anything that was to come at those teenybopper awards.

Out in the audience, an unamused Harry was shaking his head at the idea of twerking for the camera. He always hated being over-sexualized for no reason so he politely declined the offer to get up. Ed, who was next to Harry, didn't approve of Harry's nonconformity to the idea and pushed him to just do it because it would be funny. So Harry simply rolled his eyes a bit and smirked over at Darren Criss and Lucy Hale who were hosting. Slowly rising from his seat, Harry pulled up his pants to get himself ready for what he was about to do.

Backstage, Louis was watching the monitors closely as he saw his boyfriend getting out of his seat. "Oh no," he muttered inwardly, knowing this would do him in. Liam and Niall stood just behind Louis while also watching the monitors, a nervous laugh coming from Niall and the quirk of an eyebrow coming from Liam. Louis was too busy biting his nails in anticipation to even remember the other two boys were there at all. And just as Darren started beatboxing awkwardly into the microphone, Harry started moving his ass to the beat.

It wasn't exactly twerking, what Harry did. But boy, was it close enough. Close enough to force Louis down a few hallways into the nearest men's restroom and calm down and possibly just have a wank. After calming down, Louis had a better idea than masturbating in a random bathroom to the image burned into his brain of his boyfriend doing his best to twerk.

_**To: Harry -** Meet me backstage. I think we should go back to the hotel and spend some time before we have to leave._

And with that, Louis was off to the exit closest to their team's cars. Meanwhile, Harry was excusing himself to Ed and Zayn behind him by holding his phone up and mumbling, "Louis," before getting up and leaving. He met Louis outside, getting into the same car and smiling gently at the older boy. "Missed you all night," he said softly as he shut the door.

Louis couldn't help but smile at that and take Harry's hand in his own. "I love you," he said gently, leaving a loving kiss on the back of Harry's hand as the driver pulled off and went on his way to get the two back to their hotel.

Once they arrived, Louis and Harry went inside through the elevator from the underground parking garage, hand in hand because they were safe there. They made it to their shared room and made sure the door was locked so they could have complete privacy before even making a sound. Louis immediately pushed Harry up against the door and kissed him deeply, unable to contain the need to feel Harry's body against his own any longer. Harry kissed back easily, smiling softly and pulling his head back a little. "I take it you enjoyed the show," he mumbled and chuckled.

Louis chuckled along with him and shook his head. "'Enjoyed' is an understatement," he said softly, already undoing Harry's belt.

Harry smirked before kissing Louis with equal amounts of love and lust, allowing himself to be picked up and carried over to the bed in the middle of the room. Louis laid Harry down on his back before pulling his belt out from its loops and getting his tight jeans off the tall, slender legs they covered. Louis left kisses everywhere he could and threw the jeans to the floor before leaning up again to kiss Harry's lips.

Gentle moans fell from Harry's lips as they slowly changed from a soft pink to a deep red thanks to the amount of times he had bitten his lip in the short while they had been back in the room. Louis fully pulled open Harry's half-opened shirt and carefully got it off without being too rough on Harry's limbs or anything, leaving a gleaming boy on the bed underneath him. "Come on, Lou," Harry said softly with a very gentle laugh as he started pulling Louis' denim shirt off so he could slide the t-shirt off over his head.

Louis helped Harry by finishing taking the t-shirt off so Harry could start unbuttoning his pants. He rolled to be on Harry's side for a second, pulling the material from his own legs. That was when he decided he didn't want to just have a good shag with his love, he wanted to try a new thing. "H... I have an idea," he said and Harry immediately gave Louis all his attention.

"Alright... What if you were to sort of ride me but by twerking instead of just, like, thrustin' down on me?" Louis suggested, his accent drizzling over his words like maple syrup on pancakes.

Harry smirked again and nodded. "I'm definitely willing to try it. It sounds fun," he said and chuckled softly, rolling on top of Louis and kissing his neck gently.

Louis rubbed Harry's back and grabbed for the lube they had accidentally left on the bedside table the night before, opening it. "Do you mind doing the honors of removing the boxer-briefs?" he asked and smiled.

Harry was more than happy to oblige, pulling his own underwear off before slowly easing Louis' down his legs. Louis smirked as he popped the lid on the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, coating them well. "Come here, baby," he said softly and pulled Harry to straddle his waist.

Harry smiled and leaned a bit to kiss Louis on the lips, Louis taking the opportunity to pull Harry completely down on top of him and reach to spread his cheeks while kissing him. The nice thing about being with someone for a long time is becoming familiar with every part of them -- their thoughts, hopes, dreams, but especially their body. Louis and Harry had both gotten so familiar with each other's bodies at this point that it was second nature to Louis when he reached to get to Harry's entrance. He gently glided one fingertip around Harry's hole, making him moan into Louis' ear.

Louis always loved the sounds Harry made when he slid the first finger in, got him even harder than he already was. Harry was moving his hips towards Louis' finger every time he would inch it out of his hole. Louis was adding fingers quickly, wanting Harry to be well prepped but also wanting to get to the main event sooner. Harry was just as impatient as Louis, mumbling every couple minutes that he was ready. "Lou, I'll be f-... fine. No more prepping," he said softly and Louis finally listened, pulling his finger out gently.

Harry smiled and sat up, running his hands along Louis' chest just to feel him. "I love you so much," he said and turned to face away from Louis, reaching back to line everything up before starting to slowly take all of Louis' dick. Louis' eyes slipped shut at the feeling, knowing that it would be impossible to get any better than Harry. Harry moaned gently at the feeling of having Louis deep inside him again. It had been a couple nights since the last time because Louis was really wanting to be fucked for those few nights. Harry wouldn't complain, of course, but he always missed the feeling of Louis' cock pulsing inside of him.

The feeling being there again only made Harry start thrusting, immediately going pretty rough. He did his best to twerk while moving so Louis would get what he wanted, it working just enough for Louis to be extremely pleased. Louis grabbed Harry's ass and started helping Harry move faster and come down harder, both of their moans filling the large hotel room.

"Louis... You feel so good," Harry whimpered, riding Louis as best as he could.

Louis bit his lip as he held one of Harry's ass cheeks in his hand and watched the other jiggle with every downward movement Harry's hips made. "Holy shit, H. This is even better than I expected," he mumbled, continuing to help Harry along.

Harry bit his lip, getting close despite it being rather quick. He leaned his top half over as it had gotten harder for him to hold himself up, his bottom half still doing what he needed so badly for it to do. Louis groaned in pleasure. "Harry, I know it's early but I'm going to come," he said, making Harry smile.

"Me too, Lou. Don't worry," he said softly, still riding Louis with every bit of strength he had in him.

Louis moaned and started grabbing gently at Harry's little bit of hip chub. "Fuck," he said, "let's both come when I say..."

Harry nodded even though he was turned away from Louis, humming in response as well. Louis waited a minute to prolong everything they were both receiving but it was getting to be entirely too much for both of them. "Now," Louis choked out, coming deep inside of Harry while spurts of Harry's come landed on the sheets and a bit on Louis' knee.

Once both of the men had caught their breath, Harry pulled off of Louis' dick and laid next to him. "That was amazing," Louis said, looking straight at Harry.

Harry smiled and cuddled up to Louis, leaving gentle and loving kisses on the skin. "Yeah, it was," he said.

Louis started playing with Harry's hair, smiling happily. "We still have to pack to go home, don't we?" he asked, just remembering that small detail that had been said plenty of times by managers and such.

Harry chuckled. "You're a mood-ruiner," he said and kissed Louis' cheek before getting up to start gathering their things.

Louis smirked and watched Harry. "I do have that much affect on people, don't I?" he asked, fake smugness stuck to his voice.

Harry snorted and gave his boyfriend a fond smile. "Come on, now. Help me pack or you'll be fucking yourself for a month."


End file.
